O presente de Tenten
by DehSpieller
Summary: Neji finalmente vira um jounin e, como diz a tradição, os membros de seu time devem lhe dar algum presente , só que o da companheira é o que ele mais quer e não consegue encontrá-la. One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Claro né, se fosse, eu estaria milhonária e ainda ganhando dinheiro com a venda dos bonequinhos do Sasuke xD

_Dicionário:_

Omedetou: Parabéns.

Arigatou: Obrigado.

Iie: não

Hai:sim

Kekkei genkai: linhagem sanguínea.

Hentai: no caso, tarado xD

Yoshi: Okay

Too-san: pai, em um tom mais formal

Gomen nasai: desculpe.

Kami-sama: Deus

Sayounara: Tchau, adeus.

Oyasuminasai: boa noite dito quando se vai dormir.

_Capítulo único: o presente de Tenten_

Era o primeiro amanhecer realmente alegre de Neji. Finalmente era um jounin, e de todos os shinobis que prestaram o exame chuunin com ele pela primeira vez, era o único a ter alcançado esse nível.

Saiu da cama e em poucos segundos colocara sua roupa, amarrando o hitaiate por cima do selo em sua testa. Nem isso, que bloqueava o poder de seu Byakugan, poderia entristecê-lo hoje. Desceu as escadas, pulando degrais com pressa para se unir ao resto dos Hyuugas na mesa do café, onde fora recebido com todos os prestígios que não esperava receber.

-Omedetou Neji – Hiashi o cumprimentou, enquanto todos o aplaudiam, inclusive Hinata estava lá lhe prestando as devidas honras, assim como Hanabi – você foi o primeiro a se tornar um jounin, já era esperado, gênio Hyuuga.

-Ne-neji-nii-san, sente-se com a gente – a morena chamou o jovem para acompanhá-la, porém ele nem sabia as palavras que escolher para recusar o pedido.

-Ele não pode, Hinata, tem que cumprir seus deveres –o pai colocou a mão no ombro da morena, que sorriu – Neji, boa sorte.

-Hai, Domo Arigatou, Hiashi-sama – ele fez uma reverência formal e correu para a porta, em direção a rua. Respirou o ar puro daquele dia e olhou para as nuvens com prazer.

Tinha pressa, porém não queria parecer ansioso. Com calma caminhou pelas ruas de Konoha, pelo labirinto de casas e lojas, pessoas e animais convivendo em harmonia naquele espaço. Seguiu uma flor que caia com os olhos, para depois olhar para frente e se assustar profundamente.

-O-HA-YOUUUU NEJIIIII – Lee pulara em sua frente, fazendo pose de "nice guy" e gritando alegremente.

-Neji! O primeiro Jounin do grupo, mal consigo controlar a emoção – o rio de lágrimas que descia pelo rosto do sensei o fez balançar a cabeça negativamente, porém sorrindo.

-Gai-sensei! Treinarei e darei o meu máximo para ser jounin também – os olhos dele brilharam ao olhar para o homem de roupa verde.

-Lee! Meu orgulho – o volume de água que saia dos olhos de Maito Gai dobrou em uma fração de segundo.

-Gai-sensei! –se abraçaram chorando e uma veia saltou na testa de Neji.

-Eu acho que chega de escândalo por hoje.

Neji, a primavera da sua juventude irá lhe render muitas alegrias ainda! Colherá os frutos daqui alguns anos e verá com carinho esses momentos que passou com seu amado sensei!

-Com certeza – ironizou o Hyuuga, porém não estava preocupado com nenhum dos homens colegas de time, e sim com a mestra de armas que ainda não aparecera e era a única com a qual ele queria realmente encontrar.

-Neji, meu pupilo –Gai novamente se aproximara dele, o que o fez girar os olhos brancos – como um jounin, nós temos que te dar um presente, para mostrar como você é especial!

-Olha, tem isso, é verdade – não estava nem um pouco afim de receber os presentes deles, afinal já sabia o que era.

-Aqui o traje das pessoas poderosas, eu garanto que ficará muito mais forte e será reconhecido entre os jounins se usa-lo – esticou o braço e do bolso saiu a roupa verde que ele e Lee usavam, ambos fazendo pose de nice guy.

-É confortável, arejada e não te atrapalha nos movimentos – o menor deu uma demonstração de chutes e socos, inutilmente tentando convencer Neji a usar a roupa.

-Arigatou – pegou a roupa verde e a segurou entre as mãos – nunca vou esquecer disso – claro que não ia. Era o 25° traje que o homem lhe dera apenas este ano. Já podia juntar todos e queimar.

-Eu não andei fazendo missões nos últimos tempos, mas eu também comprei algo pra você – o amigo chegou tímido, arrastando os pés e corado.

-Vai fazer uma declaração de amor? – Rock Lee corou ainda mais e negou avidamente – então diga logo.

-Tome, abra a mão – estendeu a mão e o moreno colocou um colar em sua mão, que o Hyuuga teve que trazer mais perto de seus olhos para entender. Nele havia quatro pedras, duas verdes, uma vermelha e outra branca, e em cada uma a letra do nome de cada um deles: GLTN – pra nunca se esquecer da gente, nem quando for um ANBU.

-oh, domo arigatou – embora fosse extremamente chamativa, por ser também laranja e rosa, fora melhor que a roupa do sensei – vocês sabem onde está a Tenten?

-iie, não a vimos hoje - respondeu o mais novo deles – talvez esteja na casa dela mesmo.

-Oh, Neji, você está interessado nela? –o sensei coçou o queixo e ergueu as sobrancelhas duas vezes, com um sorriso safado e deixou o agora jounin corado – Vejo quem primeiro entre vocês espalhará as sementes da juventude – ergueu os braços e deixou agora Neji escarlate.

-Não fale besteiras, sensei – ele agora cruzou os braços e se afastou dos dois, que continuaram cochichando entre si – Byakugan – disse após fazer os selos e então ativar sua kekkei genkai, para começar a procurar a morena.

"Onde ela poderia estar" pensou ainda o Hyuuga e, lembrando-se então da hora, resolveu procurar na casa dela, obvio. Então finalmente a achara, porém não da maneira que imaginava: ela estava retirando o pijama para colocar a roupa branca que usava diariamente.

Desfez o selo na hora e ficou, se possível, ainda mais vermelho, chamando a atenção dos homens, que se aproximaram rindo maleficamente dele.

-Neji, seu hentai – o Hyuuga entre eles escondeu o rosto com as mãos ao ouvir Lee se pronunciar ao seu lado.

-Oh, é feio espiar jovens donzelas – complementou o sensei, agora com Neji abaixado.

-Chega os dois! –levantou-se, ainda corado, porém bem menos que antes – eu vou achar sem o Byakugan mesmo.

-Yoshi! –ambos fizeram a pose de nice guy –vá lutar pelo seu amor, meu querido aluno!

-Cale a boca – deu as costas e saiu, carregando ainda os presentes que ganhara, suspirando entediado.

oOoOoOo

-Ohayou – o Hyuuga chegou, batendo a porta da casa de Tenten, e foi recebido por um homem de coques, usando um robe vermelho, com a testa franzida em uma expressão mal-humorada – e-eu que-queria saber se Tenten está – gaguejou tanto quanto sua prima, nem acreditou no que fizera.

-Não, ela saiu agora pouco, há menos de cinco minutos, não sei como não se cruzaram – o homem apoiou-se na porta entreaberta, bocejando. Não tinha uma rotina marcada como os Hyuugas, que a essa hora já estavam todos fora da cama e em serviço.

-Ha-hai, domo arigatou – curvou-se em agradecimento e correu na direção do escritório da Hokage, provavelmente tenha se dirigido até lá.

Contudo durante sua pressa em chegar ao escritório fez com que ele trombasse com alguém ou alguma coisa, vindo a cair no chão. Sacudiu os cabelos que caíram em seu rosto e ajeitou o hitaiate na testa que entortara e reparou que a loira logo em sua frente sacudira a cabeça e olhava para o chão em desespero.

-Too-san vai me matar! – Ino choramingava, encarando os papéis espalhados e o vaso de planta caído com terra espalhada pela rua.

-gomen nasai – ele ajudou a juntar os papéis enquanto ela colocava tristemente a terra no vaso, emburrada – tem algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar? – o Hyuuga tentou compensar o estrago que fizera a ajudando, porém não esperou receber um sorriso malvado em troca.

-Na verdade tem.

oOoOoOo

-Hokage-sama – a morena Tenten acordou a loira que dormia debruçada sobre a mesa, assustando-a.

-Entre Tenten – suspirou Tsunade, arrumando os cabelos loiros e tomando o chá que Shizune deixara em sua mesa, para ajudá-la a se manter acordada –o que foi?

-Viu o meu time? –ela perguntou um tanto tímida, por não saber onde seu próprio time fora.

-Gai esteve aqui há uma hora atrás – bocejou e levou o copo de chá quente aos lábios – disse algo sobre Neji e saiu alegre, saltitando e trombou com a parede.

-Hoje é o primeiro dia do Neji como jounin –a loira concordou com a cabeça sem largar o chá – tem alguma coisa preparada para nós hoje, hokage-sama?

-iie, aproveitem o dia como um time, façam alguma coisa juntos – ela segurou a xícara com as duas mãos e assoprava o chá preto – amanhã eu terei que mandar Neji como o líder de um time, então provavelmente não voltará muito cedo.

-Hai, entendo hokage-sama, estou saindo – ela deu as costas e seguiu para a porta e a loira apoiou as pernas cruzadas na cadeira, suspirando entediada.

-Hai hai, boa sorte.

Ela saiu do prédio vermelho e seguiu agora para onde sempre encontrava os colegas de time.

oOoOoOo

-Ino, eu não tenho muito tempo – murmurou Neji escondido atrás de um vaso que carregava enquanto seguia-a por uma rua desconhecida.

-Calma, só mais essas quinze e eu te deixo ir – sorriu anotando em sua prancheta o nome da moradora que viera carinhosamente receber a planta do Hyuuga.

-mocinho, você poderia colocá-la lá dentro, por favor? Minhas costas doem e eu já estou cansada e-

-okay, já estou indo – carregou o vaso com a planta de 1,30m para dentro da casa simples de madeira –aqui está bom?

-sim, queridinho, domo arigatou – ela se curvou.

-a senhora não precisa se curvar tanto – ele disse ao ver que ela continuava abaixada e olhando para seus pés.

-é que minhas costas travaram, não consigo me levantar, pode me ajudar mocinho?

-claro – ele suspirou enquanto a Yamanaka se divertia com a cena, mexendo em seus papéis enquanto ele ajudava a velha senhora com sua coluna – está melhor.

-ah, muito, você poderia vir aqui me ajudar qualquer dia desses a dar água aos gatos – ela apontou para o fundo da casa onde os miados tomavam conta de toda a casa, mal passou os olhos e contou mais de vinte felinos – é um menino tão bom!

-Hai, virei – sorriu amarelo e a loira se divertia.

-gomen Tatsuko-san, mas tenho que leva-lo de volta ao serviço – Ino agarrou o braço do moreno e o puxou para fora da casa – vamos, temos mais coisas a entregar.

-Ino, eu quero ir atrás da Tenten! –a menina levou a mão aos lábios quando ouviu a frase sair da boca do Hyuuga, então ela começou a dar pulinhos de alegria – não é isso que você está imaginando, eu só preciso falar com ela, coisa de time.

-sei sei – ela jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu maliciosa – Neji, não precisa mentir para mim –ela apoiou a mão no ombro dele, mostrando apoio – eu imagino que você deve ficar espiando-a com o Byakugan enquanto fica no banheir-

-Ino, onegai, posso ir atrás dela? –ele juntou as mãos e abaixou a cabeça, realmente implorando.

-tá, ta, não posso oprimir a paixão – os olhos dela brilharam e o avental rosado deu um tom todo especial a cena, com estrelas passando e purpurina voando. Ele aproveitou que ela se preocupava com a decoração da cena e correu para o mais longe possível daquele lugar, mais exatamente de volta a civilização de Konoha, de onde estava com saudade, após carregar trinta e dois vasos de planta.

-Byakugan – novamente a procura da morena, a achou perto da floresta, então voltou seu corpo na direção da mesma e foi pelo caminho mais curto, por cima.

oOoOoOo

-Viram Neji por ai? –a morena procurava por um lado, ele por outro. Estava agora na frente do sensei e Lee, que faziam suas flexões com corpo inteiro sendo levantado apenas pelo indicador.

-Ele saiu há algum tempo daqui, estava atrás de você – Rock Lee falara primeiro.

-Hai, corajosamente tentando espalhar as sementes da juventude – mesmo de ponta-cabeça fez sua pose de "nice guy", o que fez a morena girar os olhos.

-Tá, vou atrás dele do meu jeito.

Ela virou as costas e foi numa direção aleatória. Nem ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

oOoOoOo

-Neji, Neji – alguém gritara seu nome. Virou a cabeça procurando a origem, porém já sabia quem ousara chama-lo numa hora crítica como essa – oe, Neji, aqui.

-Diga, Naruto – o loiro conseguira alcançá-lo, agora também sobre o mesmo prédio que ele, ambos olhando um nos olhos do outro – algo realmente urgente?

-Eto, bem...

-Então não deve ser – largou-o lá e continuou seu caminho para a floresta, lugar onde avistara Tenten pela última vez com seu Byakugan. Não reparara que Naruto agora o perseguia em desespero.

-Oh, você de novo – o sensei se pronunciou primeiro.

-Tenten estava aqui.

-10257, 10258, 10259 – contava Lee suas flexões sem prestar atenção no que os outros dois faziam.

-hai, mas ela saiu atrás de você há pouquíssimo tempo – ele agora estava agachado relaxando os braços cansados – se correr ainda a alcança.

-arig-

-NEEEEEJI! Não está me ouvindo, seu Hyuuga surdo! – o Uzumaki o empurrou, procurando trazer a atenção do amigo para ele.

-Não tinha te visto.

-Era só ouvir – Lee agora se reunira a conversa – ele está gritando desde antes de você chegar e... – ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, então lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

-O que foi Lee! –entrou em desespero Maito Gai, ao ver seu aluno chorar – Lee! Fique conosco Lee! Não chore meu querido aluno!

-Deixe-o falar, Gai-sensei – o homem o abraçara tão forte que o moreno quase perdera o ar – o que aconteceu?

-perdi a conta, vou ter que começar do um de novo – se desfez dos braços do homem e colocou-se novamente em posição – 1, 2, 3...

-Então, o que você quer, Naruto? –agora voltara sua atenção ao loiro, mesmo sabendo que não valia a pena.

-Precisamos da sua ajuda.

Neji Girou os olhos, novamente não conseguiria achar Tenten.

oOoOoOo

Já passara das duas da tarde quando Neji fora levado por um Naruto aparentemente em desespero, porém, quando chegou ao local para o qual fora arrastado, não acreditou: teria que usar seu byakugan para achar o cupom de ramen grátis que o loiro perdera em seu quarto.

-Por que não arruma essa bagunça? Garanto que assim você acha mais fácil – cruzou os braços depois de atravessar vários potes de ramen e roupas laranja perdidas pelo chão.

-É que eu estou com fome – o ronco da barriga do loiro ecoou pelo quarto e fez o Hyuuga arregalar os olhos – onegai, prometo não te pedir mais nada – ele colocou as mãos na nuca e Neji balançou a cabeça negativamente, não iria recusar o pedido do Uzumaki.

-Tá, ta – jogou todo o cabelo para trás antes de fazer os selos – BYAKUGAN! – antes de se preocupar com o papel de Naruto, resolver procurar Tenten. Ela corria pela avenida principal. "Kuso, eu poderia alcançá-la agora", foi o que pensou Neji voltando sua atenção para o papel – não tem a mínima idéia de onde esse papel possa estar?

-Hai, aqui no meu quarto – sorriu alegremente e Neji balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não deveria ter perguntado. Começou fazendo uma análise do guarda-roupa quando sentiu que fora cutucado – ano-san, ano-san, vai demorar muito?

-Menos se você parar de me amolar – Naruto ficou em silêncio no mesmo instante e o outro agradeceu por isso, pode então procurar com mais tranqüilidade.

oOoOoOo

Não precisava nem pensar para chegar até a casa dele. Normalmente seus pés a levavam automaticamente para aquele lugar todos os dias de manhã, porém dessa vez corria e não prestava atenção na paisagem. Cruzou pelos portões abertos após cumprimentar dois conhecidos e finalmente seguira pela já conhecida mansão Hyuuga, onde pode encontrar o líder da grande família sentado à mesa com alguns homens mascarados, que ficaram em silêncio quando a jovem se aproximara.

-Hiashi-sama – acostumou-se a chamá-lo pelo nome, afinal, se dissesse "Hyuuga" todos iriam olhar para ela – Neji está aqui?

-iie, ele saiu cedo hoje menina – ele encarou-a, porém não estava bravo – aconteceu alguma coisa?

-eu precisava falar com ele, mas não nos encontramos desde manhã – ela tinha as mãos juntas na frente do corpo.

-se quiser posso procurá-lo para você – agora tinha o corpo totalmente virado na direção dela, de lado para os que se sentavam na longa mesa retangular.

-iie, não precisa se incomodar! – a morena sacudia as mãos – o senhor está ocupado e eu não quero atrapalhar, vou até a hokage agora.

-hai, como queira – ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça ao ver que ela fizera uma grande reverência.

-arigatou Hiashi-sama – correu para fora da mansão, começando a ficar brava. Não era possível que fosse tão difícil assim achar Neji.

oOoOoOo

-Naruto, da próxima vez que vier me pedir um favor – ele descia as escadas com um loiro envergonhado atrás de si – não o faça. Sério.

-Como eu iria imaginar que o vale ramen estaria no meu bolso – riu forçadamente, com o papel nas mãos.

-Procurando, já era um bom começo – perdera Tenten de vista e já estava cansado, usara seu Byakugan para achar Tenten, tickets de ramen e o local onde Ino deveria entregar as plantas, isso em apenas um dia – estou fora de forma – suspirou ao pensar que já usara muito mais seu Byakugan em lutas e não estava tão ruim.

-ah, arigatou por ter me ajudado, acho que nunca acharia sem você – o loiro se despediu e correu em direção ao Ichiraku ramen.

-Kami-sama, diga-me o que eu fiz para merecer tal punição divina? – esbravejou o Hyuuga, com as mãos no rosto. Depois de se acalmar, olhou no relógio, já se passara das cinco da tarde e ele estava tentando achar Tenten. Ativou novamente seu byakugan e viu que a jovem caminhava sem pressa e olhara para o prédio da hokage. Então é para lá que Neji iria.

oOoOoOo

-Ah, Sakura – a morena falou sozinha ao desviar sua atenção das nuvens para a vida real e também seu caminho, indo agora em direção ao hospital. Adentrou pelas portas brancas, empurrando-a com o antebraço esquerdo, no local silencioso, porém movimentado. As enfermeiras circulavam com suas bandejas, com a janta já preparada dos pacientes.

-Tenten – a menina de cabelos rosados e roupa branca chamou sua atenção. Mais uma vez estava distraída, com o pensamento longe.

-Ah, eu queria falar com você mesma – aproximaram-se uma da outra e seguiram para fora do hospital, onde uma brisa gostosa deixou Sakura mais aliviada.

-Estava cansada de ficar lá dentro mesmo – sorriu e ambas se encaram amigavelmente – o que foi?

-a hokage me mandou te entregar este bilhete – estendeu a folha dobrada para a amiga.

-Okay – ela pegou e colocou no bolso do avental, para ler mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha. Normalmente os bilhetes da hokage eram importantes. Normalmente – então, pode me ajudar a medicar os pacientes? Estamos meio que ocupadas e qualquer ajuda seria muito bom.

-Hai hai, com prazer – a morena entrou primeiro, enquanto Sakura abriu o bilhete do lado de fora.

"_Sakura:_

_Não esqueça de trazer meu Sake, antes que eu fique doida._

_Senju Tsunade"_

A kunoichi suspirou. A godaime era bem estranha às vezes.

oOoOoOo

-Shizune, Tenten está onde? – colocou a mão no ombro dela para que deixasse os afazeres de assistente da hokage para atender ao jounin afobado.

-Ela não esteve aqui desde manhã – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o Hyuuga que suspirou tristemente – precisava falar com ela?

-há-

-Shizune! Cadê o shinobi que eu mandei chamar? – Tsunade saiu do escritório batendo a porta.

-Aqui, hokage-sama – ela apontou instintivamente para Neji, que tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

-Oh, Neji, você está bem? – ele agora voltara a posição normal, encarando a hokage – que bom, vá até o portão da vila e traga Temari até mim, Shikamaru está ocupado, algo com ter sido amarrado pela Ino e entrega de flores, eu perdi a explicação no meio.

-Agora? Eu precisava falar com a Tenten e... –silenciou-se ao ver o olhar macabro da loira – hai, estou indo.

-fico feliz que tenha aceitado por livre e espontânea vontade – ela acenou alegremente quando ele saiu entediado.

oOoOoOo

-aqui está sua refeição –a morena de avental serviu o prato com sopo para um dos acamados – coma bem para depois tomar seus remédios.

-Hai Tenten-san – o menino de sete anos havia machucado a perna e estava no hospital enquanto o pai estava em missão.

-Konbanwa Richi-kun – Sakura entrou no quarto – Tenten, pode ir, eu tomo conta de tudo daqui para frente. Arigaotu pela ajuda.

-Ora, não seja por isso, estou sempre a dispor – a morena tirou o jaleco que pegara emprestado com Sakura – Sayounara e se cuida, Richi.

-estarei melhor a próxima vez que nos virmos – ele abriu um largo sorriso e a morena saiu do quarto – ah, agora para a Hokage.

Novamente falando sozinha... devia estar meio boba e ainda não conseguira dar seu presente a Neji. "Será que ele está bravo comigo?" pensou a morena, seguindo do hospital pela avenida principal até a sala da hokage. Mal imaginava ela que o Hyuuga estava passando por ela, só que por cima das casas.

-Tenten! –uma voz lhe chamou a atenção, tanto que a fez procurar a origem, a qual não era tão difícil de imaginar – aluna querida! Venha comigo – gritava o sensei em desespero arrastando a menina pela roupa – Leee! O Leeeee! –ele choramingava e corria com ela ao mesmo tempo.

-pára de chorar e fala, o que aconteceu?

-Lee bateu a cabeça... ali – apontou para o lugar onde o menino estava deitado e murmurando palavras aleatórias.  
-LEE! QUERIDO ALUNO! Se ver um túnel, não ande na direção da luz – chorava rios de lágrimas, molhando a roupa dos dois.

-Ele está bem - ela procurou por algum ferimento grave na cabeça dele.

-sensei, eu morri e estou no paraíso? Vejo seios por toda parte... – estava bem antes, até que Tenten chutou-o para dez metros dali.

-LEEEEE! – o homem de verde correu atrás do outro

-Gai-senseeeeeei – gritava o outro de longe.

-LEEEEEEEE!

-bobos – a kunoichi voltou agora para o prédio da hokage, o qual estava todo repleto de figurantes, digo, ANBUs mascarados.

-Shizune, a hokage está onde? – cochichou para a morena, com um certo receio dos homens e mulheres mascarados.

-na sala dela, com o primeiro time – ela respondeu também baixinho, insegura – mas se quer saber do Neji, ele está realizando um pedido da hokage.

-okay, arigatou.

oOoOoOo

-Ore, quem é você? – a bem-educada Temari perguntou ao encarar um Neji totalmente cansado, no final de tarde e sem falar com Tenten.

-Hyuuga Neji – abriu os olhos até então fechados pelo sono.

-oh, Hyuuga –ela reconheceu na hora – onde está Shikamaru?

-com a Ino, em algum lugar.

-tá, eu preciso falar com a hokage agora – começou a caminhar na frente – você não vem?

-estou logo atrás de você – jogou os pés para frente e a seguiu, ouvindo por todo o caminho as histórias da loira.

oOoOoOo

-Sakuraaa - Tenten voltara ao hospital – já terminou seu turno? – a Haruno usava um vestido cor-de-rosa leve, acompanhados de uma rasteirinha simples e confortável, ótimo para recompor os pés depois de andar durante toda a manhã pelo hospital.

-Hai hai, estou saindo agora – abriu a porta de vidro e apoiou as mãos na cintura – quer vir comigo tomar um sorvete? – carregava também uma pequena bolsa com os pertences de kunoichi, de kunais e shurikens a hitaiate.

-Hai, eu não tive uma refeição decente desde o café da manhã.

-venha então, eu pago pra você.

-Claro – olhou ao redor ainda com esperanças de ver Neji, porém, ele estava bem longe dali, junto a kunoichi loira, ambos esperando para entrar no escritório, no final da longa fila de ANBUs.

-Isso não é legal, odeio filas – murmurava para si mesmo, querendo sair de lá de qualquer jeito, porém só podia deixar a loira de Suna no escritório da hokage. Dentro do escritório.

-Gaara virá para cá amanhã, precisaremos de um guia, poderá nos ajudar?

-Shikamaru estará a seu dispor amanhã, meu horário já está acabando – disse dez segundos antes de serem colocados para dentro da sala da hokage – hokage, estou indo. Oyasuminasai – se curvou e saiu rapidamente, antes que lhe fosse destinado outra missão.

-Neji – Shizune o chamou quando ele tentava escapar pela porta da frente – conseguiu falar com Tenten?

-não, ela esteve aqui?

-sim, mas acho que já esteja dormindo, ela estava realmente cansada.

-oh, arigatou e boa noite.

-Sim, cuide-se.

Bocejou e deixou o local, caminhando desanimado para casa. Seu primeiro dia como jounin e não conseguira falar com Tenten. Sabia que ela ia lhe dar algum presente.

**Flashback.**

-Então é amanhã que você se tornará oficialmente um jounin, Neji? – a morena falou a ele com os braços na frente do corpo, olhando para o horizonte, asism como o Hyuuga.

-Hai, finalmente – deu um meio sorriso – estou ansioso.

-Como diz a tradição, todos nós iremos te dar algum presente – ela riu baixinho e isso atraiu a atenção dele para encara-la.

-porque a risada? Sabe o que eles vão me dar?

-iie, mas o meu presente você nunca mais vai esquecer.

-O qu-

-Dinamic Entry! – Lee e Gai disseram em coro, ambos indo para atacar Neji, porém esse se desviou com facilidade.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Ah, por que ela o deixara tão curioso? Agora nem iria dormir direito até receber o presente da menina. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o céu limpo e estrelado. A lua crescente brilhava no céu belamente, porém Neji estava cansado demais para aproveitar a beleza do astro e deixou que seus pés o levassem até a mansão Hyuuga.

oOoOoOo

-Acorda – Sakura estralou os dedos na frente do rosto da menina de coques para que ela voltasse a realidade – Tenten, está tão sonhadora hoje!

-gomen ne, estou realmente cansada – deu a primeira desculpa que veio em sua mente, então levantou da cadeira branca da sorveteria e esticou os braços para cima.

-Okay, então vá para casa descansar, durma bem.

-Hai, oyasumi – ela saiu da avenida principal e foi para as casas mais afastadas. Morava de certo modo próximo ao prédio hokage, que era o lugar que podia ver da janela do seu quarto. Corou levemente ao olhar para frente e reconhecer o ninja que percorria o mesmo caminho que ela, porém mais a frente – Neji.

O shinobi ouviu seu nome ser chamado e olhou para trás. Era a kunoichi que tanto procurara e a presença dela já o deixara mais animado para sorrir e voltar alguns passos na direção dela.

-Tenten, finalmente te encontrei – cruzou os braços por poucos instantes e voltou a deixar os braços jogados na lateral do corpo – te procurei o dia inteiro.

-Eu também – ela olhou para o chão e mordeu o lábio inferior – ah, estou com o seu presente aqui – apontou para o próprio peito e deixou Neji corado.

-ai onde? No seu soutien? – perguntou apontando também para o mesmo lugar que ela apontara e a viu concordar com a cabeça. O shinobi corou mais ainda.

-Então feche os olhos pra que eu pegue – falou carinhosamente e ele obedeceu. Fechou os olhos e ouviu o suspiro do vento na calmaria da noite em Konoha.

Ela por antemão olhava com os olhos apertados para o chão, para então, num impulso, andar na direção dele e colar os seus lábios nos dele. O shinobi ficou surpreso no momento que não soube como reagir, porém a morena já tinha pensado em tudo e pediu permissão para invadir a boca do moreno com sua língua e foi prontamente aceita.

Logo já estava com as mãos em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele tinha os braços enlaçados em torno da cintura dela. Continuaram a se beijar até que faltou o ar para ambos, então se separam, contudo não olharam um para os olhos do outro.

-Tem-

-Bem, omedetou por ter virado um jounin – ela o interrompeu, todavia não era a primeira e nem seria a última – oyasumi e até amanhã.

Correu na direção oposta, deixando o ainda atônito Neji envolto em pensamentos. Deu meia volta e continuou a caminhar para sua casa, porém agora mais alegre. Aquele era realmente um presente que ele não esqueceria.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Minna-san o/

**Hidan:** konbanwa \o/ (chega logo depois) teremos um talk show aqui? (olha para o sofá e a mesinha estilo programa do Jô/Oprah)

**Deh:** na verdade pegamos a sala vazia, que na outra o Zetsu comeu o sofá, sabe ¬¬

**Itachi:** Minhas queridas fãs n/.\n Sentiram minha falta?

**Tobi**: Tem alguém esperando lá fora o.x

**Deh**: ah, essa one-shot foi feita para o aniversário do Neji! Sim, Hyuuga Neji °u°

**Kisame:** quem é ele? O.o"

**Pain:** é de comer?

**Sasori:** depende, acho que se você for canibal, sim, é de comer :B

**Deh:** seus bakas x.x" Ah, aviso aos leitores de Solidão que, se por acaso lerem isso e quiserem mandar review para me xingar xD

**Kakuzu**: ta na hora de agilizar essa fic, não acha?

**Deh:** (ignorando) então, o capítulo está em andamento, só que eu só vou pegar para continuar a escrever depois do meu vestibular. Sim, essa ficwriter é uma menina estudiosa e.e"

**Deidara:** ATCHIIIM! (limpa a boca) gomen, sou alérgico a mentiras xB

**Neji:** então, eu posso entrar? Está frio lá fora u.u

**Deh:** omedetou tanjobi! Feliz aniversário Neji \o/ (corre e agarra)

**Neji:** x.x"

**Itachi:** esse Hyuuga metido... você nem fez fic pro meu niver T.T

**Deh**: Eu publiquei capítulo de "Solidão", você apareceu na máfia ;3

**Itachi**: mas eu queria uma fic pra mim e.e"

**Deh:** calma (abraça) eu faço uma pra ti depois... que terminar "Solidão"

**Konan:** coitado, no seu aniversário do ano que vem, quem sabe u.ú

**Kisame:** então gente, vamos agilizar aqui.

**Neji:** tá, eu vim fazer o que aqui mais especificamente?

**Tobi:** Aparecer no máfia \o/

**Neji:** muito útil .-.

**Zetsu:** está desmerecendo o máfia òó?

**Neji:** não, claro que não (medo)

**Sasori:** então, a Deh pede que vocês leiam a...

**Kisame**: eu sou o homem do merchan aqui (interrompe Sasori) leiam "Solidão", é a fic que atualmente a Deh está escrevendo o/

**Deh:** e deixem reviews onegai shimasu n.n"

**Itachi:** peçam beijos para mim, queridas amantes (piscada)

**Tobi**: e para mim o/

**Sasori**: então, resumindo, deixem reviews xD

**Kisame**: eu sou o homem das reviews, Sasori, está querendo roubar meu emprego?

**Sasori:** seu peixe u.ú

**Kisame**: menininha x.x"

**Sasori:** por que? (lerdo)

**Kisame**: fica ai brincando com suas barbies.u.u

**Sasori:** (olhos faiscando)

**Deh:** então gente, reviews (olhando preocupada para os dois logo atrás)

**Neji**: sayounara

**Deh:** beijos o/

_Ja ne_


End file.
